Priest in Peril
Priest in Peril is the first quest to take place in Morytania, and was previously required to enter the region. At the command of King Roald, you must head to the temple of Paterdomus to aid the monk Drezel with recovering the temple. Official description Walkthrough A missing monk Start the quest in the Varrock palace by talking to King Roald. He tells you that he has lost contact with a monk, who goes by the name of Drezel, who is a friend at the Paterdomus. The king wants you to go check on him and return with any information about the temple. The temple on the Salve Follow the path out of eastern Varrock to the north-east until you find a small gate, a little past the musician, and head east to reach the temple located near the entrance into Morytania from Misthalin. Knock on the door and an unidentified person claiming to be Drezel from inside the temple will ask if you will help him by killing the dog nearby. Tell him you will and climb down the dungeon entrance north of the temple, and then kill the level 33 Cerberus. A "Ring of Recoil kill" will not count for the completion of this battle unless some damage from a weapon is inflicted upon the monster. After defeating the dog, go back to the temple and knock again. You will hear the voice from earlier, but with a tinge of laughter, telling you to speak to King Roald. Head back to Varrock Palace and talk to King Roald again. King Roald becomes enraged, and explains that the "dog" was guarding the temple from attack from the vampyres and other monsters in Morytania. He instructs you to go back and fix the problem right away. Team Zamorak Once you reach the temple, enter and kill a level 23 Monk of Zamorak to get a golden key - you may have to kill more than one to obtain it. Go to the top floor of the temple, where you find the monk, Drezel, behind bars. Talk to him through the cell door to get to know about the situation in Paterdomus. Drezel starts to tell you about the River Salve, and how it was blessed by Saradomin to prevent evil to pass over it. As the river is slowly being corrupted by the evil creatures, Drezel requests you to save the temple and restore Saradomin's presence over it. Drezel will tell you that he can't leave with the vampyre still there, and tells you that the water from the river might be able to temporarily seal the vampyre's tomb. Go back outside the temple, and climb down the ladder into the dungeon again. With the golden key and bucket, go through the gate where the Guardian dog Cerberus was located earlier. After traversing the path, you will see some monuments. Study them; you will notice one of them has an iron key in it. Use the Golden Key on the monument to swap keys (If you "Take-from monument" a powerful force will prevent you from taking the key and you will lose 10% of your total health). Go to the well in the centre of the circle of monuments and fill your bucket with the water from the river, to get a bucket of water. Saradomin's blessing Now return to Drezel. Use the key you got in the dungeon on his cell door and enter it. He will then bless the bucket of water that you filled earlier and give it back to you. Use it on the coffin to seal the vampyre. Drezel will then tell you to meet him in the dungeon. Go back to the monument room and talk to Drezel. He will tell you that the river is still being corrupted. Drezel suggests using the power of a magical rock, the rune essence, to remove the Zamorakian magic and purify the river once again. Talk to Drezel again to give him rune essence. You'll need 50 essence, or 25 pure essence; the essence cannot be noted. You can do it with multiple trips, use runecrafting pouches, or use a wicked hood to save space; however, the hood needs to be charged with at least 50 rune essence, or, after feeding it an omni-talisman or omni-tiara, 25 pure essence. When you have given Drezel all the essence, the river will be re-purified and the quest is complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * 1,406 Experience * The blessed Wolfbane dagger * Talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos * Music unlocked * Mausoleum * Morytania Required for completing Completion of Priest in Peril is required for the following: * All Fired Up * Animal Magnetism * Desert Treasure * Ghosts Ahoy * Haunted Mine * Making History * Nature Spirit * Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage * Wanted! * Morytania Tasks: ** Easy: "Dislike-Anthrope" Transcript Trivia * Before the release of the Morytania Tasks on 27 March 2012, Priest in Peril used to be a requirement to enter Morytania, but this is no longer the case. The same update renamed the temple guardian to Cerberus and his replacement to Lycurgus. * In the monument room there are several gold items (pot, hammer, tinderbox, feather, needle and a candle) which you can take if you put the right item there, however you can't sell or use them and they're un-obtainable after the quest. es:Priest in Peril nl:Priest in Peril fi:Priest in Peril Category:Wikia Game Guides quests